


Tell Me What You Want

by MooseTricksterExtraordinaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire
Summary: Fic based on the song "Tell Me What You Want" by s3rl feat. Tamika.Gabe gets caught singing in the bunker, will he be able to get out of eternal teasing?





	Tell Me What You Want

Gabriel was dancing around the Bunker, listening to his headphones and singing at the top of his vessel’s lungs.

“Tell me what you want boy-oy-oy-oy-oy  
Cos I´ve got what you need boy-oy-oy-oy-oy  
Just what you´re looking for-or-or-or-or  
Tell me what you want  
You know it´s what I´ve got!”

The archangel was halted as he ran into something very solid, toppling over with it, headphones flying in the other direction.

Gabe groaned, choosing to lay there for a minute before realizing the object was… breathing?

A very unangelic squeak emitted from the Messenger as he scrambled upright off a laughing Sam Winchester.

“Heya Gabe.”

The angel squeaked again as he buried his bright red face in his hands.

The hands were enveloped by warm moose hands and removed to show Sam smiling.

“Did you not hear us walk in? I yelled your name even.”

Gabe ducked his head and shook it, the blush practically sizzling off his skin as it spread.

A gentle kiss was pressed to his head, causing him to look up despite his shame at getting caught.

“You looked beautiful, Gabe. Comfortable and relaxed. It suits you.”

This time the kiss was feathery light on Gabe’s lips, stunning him briefly before he lunged after the retreating face, pulling Sam into a deep and thorough kiss.

When the Winchester started showing signs of needing air, Gabe broke apart and snapped his music into their room before pulling Sam along the hallway, singing a little refrain.

“Tell me what you want boy-oy-oy-oy-oy  
Cos I´ve got what you need boy-oy-oy-oy-oy”

Sam slide an arm under Gabe’s knees and practically ran to their room, the angel steady in his arms.

“I want you.”


End file.
